


Luke and Zack

by literarypeerelief



Series: Old Houses, New People [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: Zack was taking Luke home as fast as he could because his boyfriend was bursting to go. Then, a car pursued them, and that made Zack drive away from his house, despite his boyfriend's severe desperation.





	Luke and Zack

“That was a good piss!” Zack walked out of the gas station toilet. He looked much more refreshed. Zack took a deep breath and smiled like sunshine. “One of the best I’ve ever taken!”

“It’s great that your car didn’t run into something,” Luke said. He was smiling too.He wasn’t angry. He was a bit annoyed, but when Zack smiled, everything was all right. Also, when Zack needed to take a leak, he couldn’t help getting turned on.

“I know you like it,”

“I don’t like being crashed into something!”

“No, my lovely Prince Luke,” Zack kissed his boyfriend, “I’m sure you know what I mean,” Zack groped his boyfriend’s crotch.

“Hey, Zack, we’re still outside the car.” Luke blushed. His cock got harder with the touch. “ํYou should have been careful next time. You drank a lot of juice.”

“It’s your juice, and I love drinking your juice, Prince Luke,” Zack smiled and got into his car. “You drank some of them too. Be careful, baby.”

Luke blushed, thinking about Zack drinking his juice and getting hard“Well, my last name is Prince, so I am Luke Prince, not Prince Luke.”

“You know I always dream of Asian Prince since I was young,” Zack looked at Luke sweetly, “and here I am with my prince. You are so beautiful. Luke!”

“I love you, honey,” Luke said, “I’m quite tired. I might take a nap.”

“It’s an hour and a half before we reach home, my lovely prince,” Zack drove on to the road, “Have a sweet and wet dream.”

Luke got hard. He closed his eyes and smiled. It was always amazing to be with Zack, especially when Zack had to pee. When he fell asleep, his mind wandered to the first trip to a gallery with Zack. Zack drank too much at the artists’ bash and had to hold it all the time while the artists were giving a talk. It was two hours long, and Zack grabbed his crotch and crossed his legs the whole session. When the talk ended, he ran to the toilet. Luke followed and saw him happily gushing all the drinks out of his body. His expression was priceless. Now he dreamt about that piss, about his experience of encountering it for the first time. Then , it changed to the day when the plumber fixed the toilet and the sink and Zack danced desperately in front of the toilet. Luke could see clearly, when the fixing was done, the stream of Zack’s piss, first leaking out of his chino trousers and then ran out of Zack’s fat cock into the toilet. When he felt his dream was he was waiting to use the toilet after Zack, and he was a bit more desperate when he could see Zack pissing hard and strong. Then another scene, then another, until the latest one, the imagined strong piss at the gas station toilet hitting the toilet forcefully and copiously. The more he saw, the more he felt his bladder was going to explode.

Luke woke up and found his need to urinate rising to an alarming level. He sighed and looked around. He thought he was quite near the town where Zack lived. 

“Good sleep, Prince Luke?”

“Yes, honey, but I need to pee pretty badly.”

“I thought you were going to use the toilet at the gas station with me.”

“I didn’t need to pee at that time.” 

“No worries, honey, we will soon reach my lovely toilet.”

“Ooh,” Luke couldn’t help visualizing about toilet. He needed this quite badly. He pinched the tip of his penis, and felt relieved, not so relieved, that he saw a familiar alley which will lead to Zack’s new house. Luke had been here just once, and didn’t know much about the neighborhood. Zack knew more than him, but that much still. 

Zack drove around a roundabout and turned left. Luke crossed his legs. He felt like a bit leaking out.

“Honey, faster!”

“Hold your horse, Prince Luke, soon we’ll be at my humble abode, and you can splash all over my toilet.” 

 

Luke hated to think about his piss splashing. He held on hard and hoped he didn’t wet himself at the threshold, like Zack used to do when he visited Luke’s family house. Luckily, Luke’s parents were still at the supermarket, so Luke could lend a pair of trousers to Zack. 

“I think I’m lost,” Zack said,

“What?” Luke winced. Another drop of hot urine leaked out. 

“I should have turned right at the roundabout.” Zack drove back. “I’ll be as quick as possible. I’m sorry, honey.”

“Just… please…. reach…. your…. house!” Luke grabbed his cock tight. He moaned softly as another wave of desperation hit him. His bladder was throbbing. He tried to think of something else.

“Why don’t you use the bottles of juice?”

“I threw them into the bin at the gas station. Please. Hurry!” Luke squirmed desperately, seeing Zack’s crotch somehow enlarged. He tried to think about sex, and kept his cock hard by thinking about Zack’s sexy lower back. The idea of pee kept entering his mind. He needed to urinate. He just needed to urinate. 

“OK, turn right and straight!” Zack drove ahead and pointed in front of him. “That’s my house, honey!”

Then Zack saw a black car parked not far from his house. Zack realised something and drove away from his house. “I’m sorry, honey,” he said.

“What?” Luke yelled. A hot spurt leaked into his grey brief. 

“I’d drive you to the park. You can use a public toilet there.”

“But I’m gonna leak right now!” Luke screamed. He panicked. What happened to Zack?

“I just couldn’t get into my house!” Zack said. “I won’t let them see me!”

“Who are they? Oh Zack please, let me pee somewhere. I’m dying!” 

“Hold it for me. Please. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Why? Tell me, Zack. We knew each other for years. Please tell me. Oh my fucking God!” 

“I’m gonna hurry. OK. Zack, relax, drive around the roundabout and turn left to the park.” 

“Can you tell me what your secret is?” Luke said, looking behind him and saw that black car following them close behind. “Oh God, the car’s behind us.”

“Then, we have to go farther than this.”

“Please. No more. I’m dying for a piss, Zack. Please,” Another hot spurt leaked out into his brief. He felt warm around his balls. He pinched the tip of his cock and felt like his urethra was filled up with more and more piss. “Just go to the park. To the nearest place I can pee.”

“Oh God, I don’t wanna lose you.”

“I will always love you, Zack,” Luke said, opening his bags and picking something up Luke was excited and he leaked a great deal more into his trousers. A large wet stain appeared. Luke showed him the small case, containing a gold ring ‘Nothing will separate us. Zack Wilton, will you marry me?” 

“What?”

“Answer me. I’m gonna surprise you at home, but I think you will need something to ,,,Ahhh… ensure our relationship,” Luke said, squirming again.

“Yes, I do. I love you.”

“Please find somewhere for me to pee. I’m gonna lose control,”

Zack drove faster and made Luke’s bladder slosh. Luke made a huge spurt into his trousers.

“Luke, the car will bring me home. To the home I was born into but I hate.” Zack started to explain.

“What?”

“That’s my grandfather’s car. He would take me back home. He just wanted me to marry a woman and had sons for him.”

“Why don’t you tell him about us?” Luke squirmed as another wave of desperation hit him. “Hurry, Please!”

They both saw the gate of the park, and Zack drove in. The car followed them. Zack kissed Luke’s hand.

“I will. I will tell him I don’t care about the house, about wealth, about title,” 

The black car followed them and then the window of that car opened. Zack saw a fortyish man in a dark blue suit waving his hand at him and calling “Master Zacharias, please stop, sir!”

“Brian!” Zack braked, and another hot spurt leaked into Luke’s trousers. A wet spot got larger.

“I’m peeing, honey, let me go!”

“It’s Brian, Luke!” Zack was so glad and grabbed both of Luke’s hands. “It’s Brian Jacobson. He was fired from the household because my grandpa knew he was gay. Now he is wearing the livery of our house!” 

“Whatever that means, please let me go!” Luke squirmed and started to piss himself. 

“It means Paul is driving. Paul and Brian are the first gay lovers I know. It means…” 

Luke got his hands out of Zack’s hands and headed to the public bathroom. But it was barred. Luke squirmed and leaked. A trail of urine flowed from his crotch to the ground. He couldn’t hold it any longer. He found a bush and started peeing behind it before he got his cock out. When he finally managed to unzip, the stream of piss ran out of his cock forcefully. He couldn’t help moaning out loud. “Thank God!” Through the leaves of the bush, he saw Zack getting out of his car and headed to Brian and Paul. They hugged one another and walked on the trail. Luke saw that his small puddle of piss is expanding and flowing to the direction they were walking. He just couldn’t stop peeing now. It felt so good. So relieved. He shivered in joy and gushed hard upon the ground. The bush was glistening with his piss. 

“This is my boyfriend, Brian,” Zack pointed to Luke’s hair, which lurked behind the bush. “Hey, Luke, come out and meet Brian and Paul. They want to know you.”

“I just can’t,” Luke said. This was so embarrassing. He was still pissing. 

“Just don’t hide.” Zack took Luke’s arm and found Luke’s piss stream, wavered because of the pull, hitting his thighs. “Hey you’re pissing!”

Brian and Paul laughed.

“The toilet's barred. It's in disrepair,” Luke explained. 

“It’s all right, Master Luke Prince,” Paul said, “I know how you felt. I just did my business at the side of the road today as well. I just couldn’t hold it.”

Luke finished pissing in a minute and a half. The puddle was large and frothy.

“You really needed that, my love,” Zack said, kissing his boyfriend. 

“It’s embarrassing. I wet myself.”

“Standing there and doing your business quite long do not mean you wet yourself all over, Master Luke,” Brian smiled. “Accidents happened. It used to happen to me as well. While I was serving tea at the 8th Baron’s party, I just couldn’t hold my urine anymore and let go just after I finished serving the last guest his tea. My honorable Baron was angry, but later that night he wet himself as well. 

Luke walked out and Zack hugged him, absorbing the wet warm urine. 

“Good news are my mother’s returning to my house from France and settling new rules about this title thing. She quarreled with my grandfather, and she won. She took over and contacted Paul and Brian. Then she decided that I should know that things are changing at home.”

“So we can marry…”

“Yes, Like they did.” Zack took Brian’s hand to show Luke the wedding ring. “My mother didn’t care about the title and all that. She would give our house to the National Trust.”

“So you’re ….?”

“Master Zacharias is to be entitled Baron of Earlingston, sir,” Brian explained.

“Oh my God!” Luke was shocked.

“I’m gonna be the same old Zack,” Zacharias sighed. “But I think you might be interested in out entitlement tradition, Luke?"

“Do you know the tradition of the Earlingston house about the day of entitlement, sir?”

“Not at all,” Luke said,

“The Baron and his spouse will taste the cider from around the parish; that’s what we are known for. Best ciders. Then you will take a carriage and travel around the small village, not far from here, for about two hours.” Brian explained.

“That’s quite long,” Zack looked worried, but then smiled when he saw Luke smiling at him. He whispered into one of Luke’s ears. “I know what you think, Prince Luke!”


End file.
